EXPVirus saga: Prologue
by largefish8
Summary: Finished. Please read & Review! Also a sneak peek into one of the later installments. I'll let you guess which one.
1. Chapter 1

The EXP-Virus saga: Prologue.

Here it is the first chapter of my story series, "The EXP-Virus saga". There won't be much mention of either Lilo or Stitch in this fanfic as it is meant to set the story for the rest of the saga and introduce the characters that I made for the stories. I do not own Lilo & Stitch or the Timesplitters. The Timesplitters are owned by Eidos Interactive and Lilo and Stitch is owned by Disney. I do own characters, Matt, Akira and Lilo624. Special thanks to authors Terrifel, Hamishwarfare and Delta operator whose great stories inspired me to try and write one myself.

All caps shouting

_Italics Thoughts_

_

* * *

_  
Chapter One: Ghost Ship

Location: Starcruiser Derelict,_ "U.S.S Honolulu"_, on route to Mars Disposal facility.

Time: 12 November, 3145AD.

Bridge of the "U.S.S Honolulu"

It had been 7 months since the _"U.S.S Honolulu"_ was found and recovered by a deep space salvage team and finally it and the ghosts of its missing crew were being laid to rest. The only crew were a five man pilot team and a squad of marines, and Capt. Salnas was not a happy man. "Why the hell do we need marines onboard for a shakedown flight?" He exclaimed to the bridge in general. "It's something to do with the research labs on deck 7, sir." Said Ensign Overson. "Something the original crew found before they disappeared. Rumour was its some kind of bio-weapon that Pan Pacific Inc created before they got shut down." "Yeah, and their mutated bodies come out at night to eat peoples brains. Yeargh!" Joked Stevenson from the sensor console, doing a good impression of a zombie to the amusement of the rest of the bridge crew. Salnas allowed them to get on with it. There was precious little to do on these type of flights so any distraction was welcome.

Unfortunately, a distraction of the unwelcome sort came in the form of the voice of Captain Darleas issuing from the intercom. "Captain? Please tell your engineers to stop trying to hack the door code for Deck 7 labs or I will be forced to take steps."

Salnas's hand squeezed the arm of his command chair in silent anger as he replied in a stiff tone, "Yes, captain." _Damn, busted again. How long before he realises that they are acting under orders. _He thought. Everyone on the bridge suddenly looked up as a strange, scuttling noise came from one of the ventilation pipes that crisscrossed the ceiling. "Bloody space rats again." Muttered Stevenson from his console.

Deck 7 quarantine locks.

"Rick, I'm not too sure about this. What if the marines find us again?" said Akira, who was a small green, Clip-like experiment in charge of cutting loose cables and debris out of the way. Rick, who was feverishly working on the door lock to the containment doors paused to look at his friend and replied "Don't worry. They won't be back for hours yet. The shift change isn't for…" Rick was interrupted as the panel he was working on lit up and a female voice said. "Caution, opening containment doors! Caution, opening containment doors!" Red lights began to flash and klaxons blared warnings as the huge containment barrier lifted into the ceiling. Rick and Akira both peered into the gloom on the other side. Unknown to them, something stared back.

"Captain, this is Rick. I have opened the quarantine locks. Me and Akira are gonna check it out." Said Rick into his comm. Just as Rick went to turn it off, a movement in the dark of the newly opened deck caught his attention. As the things rushed him and Akira, he barely had time to scream.

* * *

Transmission from: Mars Starship Disposal Facility

To: Earth Space Command

All contact with inbound ship _U.S.S Honolulu_ has been lost.

Current reason for loss of contact thought to be reactor breach resulting in loss of all hands.

Responce team to be dispatched in three months time due to fallout risk.

Transmission ends.

* * *

Two Months later

Out in space floated the _U.S.S. Honolulu, _missing for 600 years and now missing again All the portholes are black as the cosmos that the ship occupies…except for one where there is a strange blue glow.

Captains Quarters, _U.S.S Honolulu_

Deck 8

The blue glow seemed to come from everywhere at once. Occasionally, a blue bolt of lightning would earth itself. Eventually a shape began to quickly shimmer into view, taking the shape of a 19 year old boy. The boy's name is Matt. "Where am I…this time?" he murmured to himself. His attention was quickly brought back to the here and now by a crackling from a device strapped to his wrist. "Aw, no!" he cried and reached for the nearest container with water, a vase of flowers, and dumped it all over the device just as smoke began to billow from it. Matt thought about how he felt and said the next feeling that came to him. "Smeg."

Matt's POV

I looked around where I had ended up, and then looked at my temporal uplink. "Initiate self diagnostic." I said. "Diagnostic complete. Time crystal shard fractured. Seek replacement." Toned the uplink. _Damn._ I thought. _Just the place to get a breakdown._ "Well," I said, walking over to the console on the captain's desk and activating it. "At least there are no splitters here. Hmm, early 28th century, by the looks of things." I called up the ships cargo inventory. I didn't expect to find any crystals in stock as time research didn't start until the 30th century. I was in for a surprise. "Uplink parts? What are uplink parts doing here?" I exclaimed in surprise when I found them in the records. I was distracted by a scuttling noise from above. "Space rats." I muttered to myself. "Ahh. The parts are in the Deck 7 laboratories… YAAH!" The last part was because a green thing with scissors for hands rushed in, screaming, closely followed 2 orange koala-like creatures.

Normal POV

The koala creatures, ignoring Matt, tried to attack the one they were chasing (Largefish8: Yes, Akira survived and to all you Stitch fans out there, the creatures only look like Stitch by shape. They are pure evil), but quickly lost interest when a pulse blast from one of Matt's pulse handguns vaporised the first one. The second one dodged Matt's other shots with ease and ran out the room, pausing only to shout "MEEGA NALA QUEESTA AKIRA!" at the first thing which obviously saddened it a lot but only puzzled Matt. "Err, and the same to you?" Matt replied. He then looked properly at the creature he had saved. It came up to his ankle (I think that's how high Clip is in the series), had solid black eyes and had a blue bow on it head "Are you ok?" He asked. When it didn't answer Matt tried some other languages via the translator on his uplink (the uplink can't translate Turonian) but eventually gave up, shaking his head and saying to himself, "Poor thing. It's in shock."

"My name is Akira." Said a small female voice from behind Matt. He spun round in surprise. The green creature or Akira was looking right at him. "Have you got any food?" She asked. "Err, yeah but first answer me one question." Matt replied. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He yelled.

Five minutes later…

"So you're telling me there are more of these things running around. Great." Matt had just finished listening to Akira's story of what had happened to the crew. "Why didn't you use an escape pod and wait for a rescue team?"

"There is no rescue. The marines ejected all the escape pods and destroyed the emergency beacon." Akira replied. "Then they shot everyone else." She shuddered at that memory. "They, what? Why did they do that?" Matt said from the captain's desk where he was going through the research logs from deck 7. "Hey, what's this? Project: EXP." Akira came up and sat on the desk in front of the screen, looking at what Matt had pulled up. "Oh that. That's what the captain was so interested in. Its something that the previous owners of the ship were making before they got shut dow...mmph!" Matt had shoved his hand over her mouth before she could finish. There were footsteps outside the door. Then Matt heard a language he knew meant trouble. "Ta bondfro gino gasla." Splitters. "Shh." Matt said to Akira and slowly sneaked up to the door, pulled out his handgun and opened the door. The marine had his back to the door, but spun round at the sound of the door opening. He seemed normal but Matt knew better and just as the marine raised his gun, Matt raised his and squeezed the trigger. Akira ran up yelling, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She stopped as the dead marine became a dead timesplitter instead. "What is that thing?"

"A timesplitter. This explains why the marines shot the rest of the salvage team. I wouldn't be surprised if they were the ones who opened the quarantine doors." Matt explained. "I need to find that time crystal shard and get out of here."

"Timesplitters? But they're extinct. They were extinct since before I was activated." Screamed Akira hysterically. Matt turned to look at her. "You wish." He said darkly.

Splitter Strike team 12

Deck 4: Engine room

"Where is Kala? He was supposed to be back from patrol two hours ago." Shouted Capt Darleas to the air in general. The great splitter lord had chosen him and his team for this mission and there had been no end of mess ups and set backs. Firstly, one of the snooping humans and his alien companion (Timesplitters don't know or care about experiments) had triggered the door release on the containment doors two days early, releasing the descendants of the infected crew who were locked up in there. He'd lost three squad members securing the ship, and there were still mutants running around. Then there had been the trouble with the salvage crew. He had been forced to kill them but one of them, namely the little green alien, had escaped and ran into the depths of the old crew quarters. Then an unauthorised time jump had been picked up in the vicinity of the captain's quarters, so he had altered Corporal Kala's patrol route so he could check it out and now this. _All we had to do was to stop any humans finding out about Project EXP until the ship was dismantled at the Mars facility. At least that human brat isn't here. _He thought to himself. "Captain Darleas. We have found Corporal Kala." Said a low-level splitter grunt to the captain. "So? Why bother me about it?" Growled Darleas. The grunt shuddered, much to Darleas's pleasure, and answered "H he was shot, sir."

"Double patrols, and post more guards in the deck 7 labs. Shoot the intruder on sight. Understood?" Ordered Darleas. "I will be on the bridge if you want me. Oh and continue to set the demo charges on the core"

"Yes, sir." Replied the relieved grunt. If he had bothered to look up, his job would have been done much faster.

Deck 8 - 7 air ventilation maintenance vents.

Akira's POV

I couldn't get over what this Matt person had told me. The Timesplitters, the most dangerous alien race the galaxy had ever known, were still alive and were on board the ship disguised as the marines that had accompanied us. They were responsible for what had happened to Rick and My only hope for getting back to Earth alive lay in helping this human named Matt (who could be a Splitter as well for all I knew) find this part for his 'uplink' that he had attached to his wrist. "So, what's time travel like?" I asked him as I slashed down some power cables that blocked the way and ate them.

"Overrated, I thought it would be fun when I got teleported for the first time." He answered. Then he seemed to sag from tiredness and continued, "Then I found out I couldn't go back the way I came and then…" He stopped talking then carried on, "How far to where this lab is?"

I let the subject drop. It was obviously a sore point. I switched my eyes to night vision (all my experiment characters can see in the dark) and carried on through the darkened vent with Matt in tow.

Matt's POV

How dare she ask that question? She actually thinks I'm enjoying myself. She thinks I enjoy having the Timesplitters hunting me down for no reason. I didn't shout or scream at her, she doesn't know what I've been through. Plus, I make a point of not arguing with things that eat live power cables. It was dark in the vent but somehow Akira was crawling through it as if it was floodlit. "How do you do that?" I asked her and nearly had a heart attack when she turned to look at me and I saw that her eyes were glowing red. "Night vision." She answered simply. "Oh… Ok then… what was that?" I said. I had just heard a familiar scuttling sound from in front of us.

Normal POV

Both Matt and Akira slowly peered ahead to see the same koala experiment that had attacked Akira the first time sitting in the middle of the vent. It had its back to them and seemed to be crying. "What's it doing?" Asked Matt. "He's crying." She answered and began to go towards it. "Come back." Matt whispered after her then something occurred to him. "What do you mean, He?" Matt unshouldered his Plasma autorifle and centred the crosshairs on the koala experiment. Matt rather liked Akira's company and wasn't going to watch her get eaten.

"Rick?" asked Akira as she approached her former friend. Rick turned round to face her and said "A…kira? What's going on? And who's the kid with the antique rifle? The last thing I remember is those experiment things running at us. I get my senses back and I've turned into an experiment"

"Oh, that's just Matt, he's harmless…mostly." Answered Akira. "Hey, Matt. Meet Rick."

"That's Rick?" said Matt as He crawled over. "I thought Rick was human. Hey, that's one of the things that…" He stopped as he saw Akira furiously shaking her head behind Rick. "I mean… hi."

Ten minutes later

"Are we there yet?" Asked Matt as the three of them crawled past another notice saying deck 7 R & D and bio-labs. "No." answered Akira.

Thirty seconds later

"Are we there yet?" Asked Matt. "No." answered Rick.

Thirty minutes later and 200 "Are we there yet?" From Matt

"Are we there yet?" Asked Matt. "NO" Yelled Akira and Rick simultaneously as they passed a sign saying deck 7 storage. "Yes, we are. Look at that sign." Said Matt. (Largefish8: I said Matt was a good guy. I didn't say he couldn't be annoying at times)

Rick turned around and pointed at Matt. "Stop saying 'are we there yet?'." He said "It is really annoying. Are you even listening to me?"

It was this point when the crack that Matt been staring at in the vent gave way and caused Matt, Akira and Rick to fall into the laboratory below.

Unfortunately, their fall did not go unnoticed…

Main Bridge. _U.S.S Honolulu_

"Warning! Intruders detected on deck 7, laboratory 4 storage" said the computer, surprising Captain Darleas and causing him to fall off his seat. Getting up, the now angry timesplitter captain brought up the security cameras for laboratory 4 and saw Akira and Rick lying on the floor among the wreckage of the vent that they had fallen out of. All that he could see of Matt was a pair of feet that were poking out from behind a work top. He ran to an intercom and activated it. "All personnel converge on deck 7 lab 4. Eliminate all intruders." As his men rushed to carry out his orders, his comms device beeped. "This is Captain Darleas" he said and yelped. On his comm was the face of the splitter lord. "Why are you still on board the Honolulu? You should have scuttled it and be back by now." Said the face of the cyborg. "I am just dealing with some loose ends, sir." Answered Darleas. "There is no trouble."

There is more trouble then you think. The traveller is on board. He must not find out about the Project." Said the splitter lord, curtly. "You are out of time, set the charges and don't let him escape."

End of Chapter one

* * *

When the timesplitter characters are the only ones talking I will write them in English.

'Smeg' is meant to be a splitter version of the f-word that my character Matt picked up.

The U.S.S Honolulu looks like the earth ships from the film 'Starship Troopers'.

That's it. The first chapter of the prologue is finished

Please read & review! This is my first fanfic so no flames, please

Does anyone know that 'under hiatus' means?

These are all my ideas (mostly caused by playing Timesplitters and resident evil until one in the morning). All similarities to any other author's works are purely accidental.


	2. Chapter 2: secrets

Here it is. The second chapter of my prologue. As always, the only characters that I own are Matt, Lilo624, Akira and Dr Johnson. I also own the EXP-Virus. Its evil, EVIL! BWA HA HA HA HAAA! Mustn't laugh.

Lilo and Stitch are owned by Disney and The Timesplitters are owned by Eidos Interactive.

* * *

Chapter 2: Secrets

Deck 7, Lab 4 storage

Matt slowly came to and looked around the room that him, Rick and Akira had fallen into. Matt got unsteadily to his feet and took in his surroundings. They had fallen into some kind of storage area for the labs. There were crates stacked all over the room but what got Matt's attention was the connecting door to the labs or more precisely, what was left of the door. He turned away from the door and went over to his companions.

"Rick, Akira. Wake up. We made it, we're in the labs." He said, shaking the unconscious creatures (He still doesn't know that they are experiments). "Just 2 more minutes, mum then I'll get up" slurred Rick as he came to. "Wha… where are we?" Akira said as she finished coming to. "We are in the storage area for one of the labs" Matt answered. "What I want to know is what tore that door to pieces."

"Maybe, it was these Timesplitters that are on the ship" said Akira "No, They didn't do this" said Matt as he examined the marks on the door. He got up and walked into the lab, closely followed by Rick and Akira. What met them was shocking. The lab looked like a tornado full of machetes had swept through it. The workbenches had been smashed, the door to the supervisors office had been torn down just like the one that they had came through and fragments of lab clothing lay everywhere. The three of them just stared with their mouths open at what was left of the laboratory. Matt was the first one to move and strode towards the office. He logged onto the computer terminal in there and began to bring up the research logs, muttering "Let's see what's been going on here."

Meanwhile…

The response team rushed down the hall towards lab 4 storage. They were nervous due to the prospect of taking on the traveller. "I hear that he eats his victims" said a corporal who was visibly shaking. "Shut up, corporal. The traveller is just some human punk who keeps getting lucky," said the captain of the squad "There is nothing to worry about."

Above them, several pairs of glowing red eyes and their owners were about to prove the captain wrong. A drop of saliva dropped onto the captain shoulder, and as he looked up they dropped, claws extended.

Back at Lab 4…

"What the hell was that?" Said Rick. "What was what?" said Matt as he struggled with the password for the level ten security lock on the computers files. "Sounded like plasma fire, and a scream." Rick answered "probably nothing."

"Got one. Here you go, Matt." Said Akira, tossing Matt a small green crystal which he shoved into the device on his wrist.

Matt's POV

I finished inserted the new time crystal shard into my uplink and nodded with satisfaction as the display showed '**Systems operational. Realigning warp circuits**.' At least I would be able to get out of here soon. I looked over at Rick and Akira and wondered whether I should take them along with me. No, I wouldn't impose my type of life on them. I wouldn't impose it on anyone. I decided to set up the computer to send out a distress call after I had left. They would be picked up by a Search and Rescue team in no time.

I was brought back to reality as the computer chimed **"Password accepted. Select case file for viewing."** I spun round so fast that a tattered photo flew out of my pocket. It was dated 2403AD and showed a group of grinning people holding plasma autorifles. One of those people was me from two years ago; the younger girl next to me was… I shoved it into my pocket as bad memories came back to haunt me. **"Select case file for viewing."** The computer reminded me. "Show all files relating to 'Project EXP.' I commanded it. I was curious as to what this mysterious project was all about. A mans face appeared on the screen and began to talk.

**Audio logs of Dr Frederick Nova**

**Date of recording: 23/08/2789**

"_My name is Doctor Frederick Nova, head of Research & Development aboard the Pan Pacific R&D vessel, U.S.S Honolulu. Our latest project is a contract to an outside sponsor and is to create a virus capable of altering a subject both physically and mentally. We have been given unlimited funds to carry this out. As a scientist, I find this to be a chance to create new life but as a person, I cannot help but wonder what the purpose of this exercise is. Signing off."_

**Date of recording: 28/08/2789**

"_Since my last recording we have made substantial progress. The virus molecule is finished and ready for testing. Unfortunately, there is a setback. The virus cannot survive in liveable atmospheres long enough to infect any suitable hosts. Also we received a request from Earth Headquarters to add Experiment D.N.A to the virus sequence. Why they would want this is unknown but I will attempt to carry out the order."_

I began to get bored as this 'Doctor Nova' or whoever he was began spouting techno babble so I skipped some entries until I found something interesting…

**Date of recording: 12/09/2789**

"_We have genetically engineered an Experiment clone to administer the virus to targets. Wilson came up with the idea after watching 'Dawn of the Dead' in the mess hall. For our preliminary tests we used the D.N.A records for the 21st century Experiment known as 'Melty'. We have named the Experiment: E.X.P 001"_

**Date of recording: 15/09/2789**

"_There was an accident today. While cleaning E.X.P 001's cage, Wilson was badly bitten. I requested a medical team but by the time they got to the lab, the virus had already transformed him into an experiment similar to E.X.P 001. Wilson is now showing violent behaviour towards all human members of staff. Strangely, when an Experiment staff member enters the room he calms down. Meanwhile, I have sent an e-mail to H.Q on earth containing a schematic of the virus molecule. I have also sent the D.N.A blueprints for an Experiment that will be able to reverse and cure our creation which we have called 'The E.X.P-Virus'. I cannot help feeling remorse for the people that our virus will be used on"._

I clicked onto the last entry. It was disturbing to say the least…

**Emergency Log**

**Date of recording: 16/09/2789**

"This is the final en… static …f Dr Frederick Nova of th… fzzt … S.S Honolulu. We must have been fools to warp nature as we did. Almost immediately after sending the virus schematics to my opposite number on earth, Dr Johnson, all the containment cells popped their seals and Wilson and 001 went on a rampage. Looks over his shoulder They have killed or mutated everyone else. Without 777's blueprints we could not create the vaccine fast enough. Door behind him buckles Heh, I should expect that whoever is reading this is from earth, door begins to give way for human and Experiment-kinds sake, destroy this vessel. Stop Dr Johnson before he… Door gives way and something rushes Dr Nova. No! Stay back. Raises pulse handgun, fires one shot and attempts to shoot himself but is dragged down screaming.

I turned the computer off, in shock from what I had seen. 'Oh, God!' I thought. What did they make here?

My situation went downhill fast as someone pressed the nozzle of a plasma autorifle to my head. "Freeze" said the Splitter storm trooper.

Normal POV

Reactor room of U.S.S Honolulu

"So, this is the great Traveller who strikes fear into Timesplitters across space." Gloated Capt Darleas to his three captives who were chained by their feet to a bulkhead. "Stop that." He yelled, smacking Matt across the face. Matt had been miming an exaggerated impression of Darleas, much to the amusement of Akira and Rick. "So, are you going to kill us or gloat at us some more?" asked a now dazed Matt. "Personally, I would choose death rather then listen to you for a minute longer."

"Don't get me wrong. You are going to die. You will die when we scuttle this ship." Sneered Darleas while waving Matt's pulse pistols under his nose. "I bet you want these, huh?"

"More then you could imagine. But there is one thing I don't get. What's so important about a load of dead germs…Did you hear that?" said Matt. "Hear what?" said Darleas, cocking his head. "oomph." The 'oomph' was due to the fact that Matt butted Darleas in the chest then grabbed the pistols off of him. He then pointed one at the guards and the other at Darleas's neck. "You splitters are dumb. You fall for that every time. Don't you learn? Now you," Said Matt pointing his spare pistol at a splitter guard next to Akira and Rick "Release them, now." The soldier looked at his captain who just nodded. Once Akira was free, she stabbed the unfortunate splitter in the foot. As he rolled on the floor in agony She simply said "That's for the Captain, you queesta." Which because neither the splitters nor Matt knew any Turonian confused everyone. Matt pushed the captain at his troops. Stupid idea. Darleas immediately pulled out a device like a lighter out of his pocket and pressed the button on it. An explosion tossed Matt, Rick and Akira to the floor and the laughing captain and his squad began to disappear. Just before Darleas vanished though, Matt managed to shoot him in the chest.

Matt, Rick and Akira looked around as more explosions sounded from below them. "What's going on?" Shouted Rick above the din. "Splitter demo charges. We've got to get out of here, come on." Answered Matt and they began to run for the door but a girder fell, blocking the way. "Oh, Smeg!" Screamed Matt out of sheer frustration, he turned to face his companions. "Ever time-travelled?" he asked while inputting the coordinates:

**New Honolulu**

**Hawaii **

**17th of September**

**2789AD**

"Why ask that stupid question?" fumed Rick. "Because you are about to" answered Matt, pressing the engage button on his uplink, just as the core behind them went critical.

Transmission from: U.S.S Omega Storm

To: Earth Space Command

Priority 1: We have just detected a class 6 anti-matter explosion in the space between Mars and Earth. It has all the hallmarks of a Starship core breach. We would not concern ourselves usually but an unusually high level of tachyon radiation was detected just prior to the explosion. The reason for the explosion is as yet unknown but we estimate the loss of all hands.

Wreckage of the U.S.S Honolulu

The wreckage of the Honolulu seemed like ripped up paper from afar. No one would ever know what had happened here, even if a record was found the military would cover it up. The ghosts of the U.S.S Honolulu seemed to be finally at peace…except for a peculiar fading blue glow…

End of Chapter 2

* * *

My second chapter is finished. Please Read & Review.

I am changing Lilo624's name. Please send in some ideas to my E-mail address or in a review before I begin chapter 3.

Should I make Rick a main character or should I kill him off? Let me know at my E-mail or in a review.

To Delta Operator & Fshlvr who reviewed me: Thank you. Your Stories rock!


	3. Chapter 3: the plot thickens

First of all, to business. Lilo and Stitch is the copyright property of Disney and the Timesplitters are the property of Eidos Interactive.

Thank you to Delta Operator and Fshlvr who reviewed.

Slight plot change: I have decided to have the splitters operate in the background and help Dr Johnson without his knowledge.

Delta Operator: Thanks for the names. Please stop pointing your gun at my head.

Fshlvr: Thank you for your input. I will add Ricks file to my profile as soon as I have time.

* * *

Chapter 3: The plot thickens

High Earth orbit

U.S.S Interger control room

2789AD

Dr Johnson walked into his study. Everything was going to plan. He sat down at his desk and opened his e-mail. 'Ah, there it is.' He thought, spotting a message from his colleague onboard the Honolulu. Opening the message, he smiled as he viewed the blueprints for the virus and the vaccine experiment. "You did a good job, Dr Nova" said Dr Johnson as he prepared an e-mail reply that was loaded with one of the many computer viruses his R&D department made for him "shame my employers want no witnesses." He pressed send just as another device on his desk began to beep. He swivelled round, answered it…and regretted it immediately. "Oh, no. Not you again" He said as the face of a white hamster wearing a cape appeared. "Dr Hamsterviel, What do you want?" "I want to know where the experiment weapons you have been promising me is." Said the thing known as Hamsterviel. "That idiot, Gantu lost another experiment yesterday." Johnson committed hamster genocide in his imagination and answered "My staff can only work so fast. I have just received the virus schematics so they should be ready soon." "Good, but what if they bite me?" said Hamsterviel. 'Then they deserve medals.' Thought Dr Johnson answering "My staff has designed an experiment that can cure the virus. We will send that as well."

Hamsterviel looked thoughtful for a moment then said "Fine, send them as soon as they are ready or I will come to insult you physically as well as verbally." Dr Johnson snapped at this and screamed "I'd like to see you try, you little white rat." And cut the connection. His other employer was better then this and Dr Johnson only got e-mails from him. The last one had been weird, warning that an illegal time jumper was going to try to sabotage the operation. He thought about the equipment that this 'Lord Splliten' had sent him. The temporal comm had been weird enough but the timeship in the docking bay was weirder. His techs had gone over it with a fine tooth comb but had found nothing that they recognised.

Just then, his comm burst into life, saying "Warning. Time portal detected in New Honolulu." 'So, there is a saboteur. He'll make a fine test subject for the virus before we send it.' Johnson thought as a picture of the saboteur came up on screen. He posted the picture to his contacts at the NHPD and logged off. There was work to do.

New Honolulu

Abandoned hotel

12:15pm 2789AD

The locals called it 'The Haunted Hilton' and many urban legends talked of the disappearances and the shadowy figures that roamed its deserted rooms. The Pan Pacific 'employment' team were busy adding to this legend by cornering a Link-like experiment in the old lobby. "Come quietly…or else." Said one of the men, pointing a 'viper' SMG at the shaking creature. The experiment, who's name was Lucas began to notice a blue glow appearing behind the four-strong team. The soldiers noticed it as well and raised their guns in the direction of three silhouettes that were materialising at the centre of the glow. All this was too much for Lucas and he passed out. When he came to, he found four unconscious Pan Pacific soldiers lying face down in the dirt. He thanked whoever had rescued him under his breath and ran home as fast as he could.

Next Morning…

"I can't believe you attacked them." Said Rick to Matt as the three of them strolled out of the B&B where they had spent the night. Matt didn't answer, he had experienced the worst night of his life. His uplink had activated a fraction too slow and since he was not fireproof unlike his new companions, he had ended up slightly charred. Then, some punks with assault rifles had tried to capture them as soon as they had rematerialised so Matt had been forced to send them to 'sleepy land' as he called it. Luckily, one of them had got his wallet on him so Matt stolen the credits in it. Matt was determined to find out what this 'EXP-Virus' was and stop it before someone got killed…or worse. "Who was the picture of?" asked Akira. "What picture?" said Matt, while half in thought about what to do next. "The picture you were looking at last night. You started crying." Answered Akira "Was it your ohana?" Matt stopped for a moment, causing the two experiments to bump into his legs. He turned to look at Akira. "It was…nothing." He lied. "It doesn't concern you, or anyone come to that." He changed the subject. "Look, remember what I told you last night, about Dr Nova's logs." Rick and Akira both nodded. "Well, this Pan Pacific Company is still active and according to my uplink, we've arrived the day after the incident on board the U.S.S Honolulu. We need to make sure this virus isn't produced on earth and to do that we need to get into the labs somehow." Matt then looked crestfallen "I just don't know how we are going to do that."

"Hey, Matt. Some cops over there are watching us." whispered Rick, pointing out two patrolmen who were alternating their stare between Matt and what looked like a personal organizer in their hand. As Matt, Akira and Rick watched they seemed to reach a decision and began to cross the street towards them. "Good morning, sir" started the first cop "My name is Corporal Riley and this is Corporal Hart. We would like to ask you a few questions if you would care to step this way." The corporal gestured to what must have been their patrol car. "What have we done?" asked Akira. This obviously made the two corporals mad as the next thing Riley said was "Shut up, Experiment." Pronouncing the word 'Experiment' the way other people would pronounce 'Cockroach' or 'Scumbag'. Matt immediately took a disliking to the two policemen but didn't show it; instead he said "We haven't done anything. There is no need to arrest…oh." The 'oh' was because Corporal Hart had produced his pistol and was aiming it at Matt. "Just come quietly and no one has to get hurt." Said Corporal Hart gesturing with his gun to the patrol car "Try anything and your little friends might get hu…urk!" He was abruptly silenced as Matt kneed him in the stomach. As Matt, Akira and Rick ran into the crowd on the street, Corporal Riley found out he couldn't follow because Akira had tied his shoelaces together.

Ten minutes later…

Matt peered out of the alley that they were hiding in. "No sign of Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber. Let's go." Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out the last of the credits that he had got from the soldiers last night. "Anyone hungry?" Both Akira and Rick nodded furiously. On unspoken agreement they went to a pizza hut and ordered a large farmhouse pizza. Matt had a coke while Akira insisted that she and Rick have orange juice to drink. "Why just orange?" Matt asked. Akira just said "You don't want to know. Trust me." Later, while Akira was in the restroom, Matt decided to share his coke with Rick because Rick had finished his orange juice. "Don't tell Akira." Said Matt as Rick gulped down his portion of coke. "Err, are you ok?" Asked Matt as Ricks left eye began to twitch. "I dunno." Answered Rick. "I feel a little…"

Corporal Riley and Corporal Hart were in deep trouble. "I can't believe you let them get away." Said Riley to his partner. "Now Dr Johnson's probably going to use us for test subjects, instead." Corporal Hart just sighed. "We'll never find them now." Continued Riley "It's not like they're going to fly into our laps…AHHH!" Both cops screamed as Matt came flying out of the window of a pizza hut and landed on the bonnet of their squad car. Matt raised his head long enough to say "Caffeine bad for experiments. Matt sleep now." And with that he dropped unconscious. Riley and Hart got out and looked over at the half-destroyed restaurant where Akira was attempting to restrain a hyperactive Rick as the other customers ran for the exits. "You were saying" said Corporal Hart as they pulled out their stun guns and shot Akira and Rick. "Shut up!" said Riley as he got out his communicator "Doctor Johnson? We have the people you wanted in custody. They'll be with you in the hour."

Matt's dream

Matt's POV

I was in the control area of some kind of spacecraft. As I took in my surroundings I noticed that I wasn't alone. I could see myself, Akira and Rick at various control consoles as well as several other experiments that I did not recognise. My other self stood up and told one of the unknown experiments to activate the comms. Apparently the experiment my other self addressed was called Stitch. A face appeared on the plasma screen on the front of the room (imagine the bridge of the U.S.S Defiant from Star Trek: DS9, only with joysticks on the captains chairs arms) and I nearly burst out laughing. It was some kind of Gerbil. The other me began to shout angrily to the face on the screen. "Hamsterviel! Give us back Lilo, you smeghead." The experiment known as 'Stitch' also spoke, saying "Ih. Give back Lilo, Stupidhead." At this the other unknown experiments began to speak up. I didn't understand a word that they said though. This didn't seem to bother the thing known as Hamsterviel one bit. Instead, he said "You are not in the position to be doing the bargaining. You are in the position to be dying." At this his face disappeared and an explosion rocked the ship. "That double-crossing…activate the weapons." My other self said as more explosions caused the control area to shake even more. One of the control panels exploded violently, throwing a pink female experiment to the floor. Stitch ran to her shouting "Bushi-Bu!" Obviously distressed. Another explosion caught Rick knocking him to the ground as well. By now the control area was in tatters, with cables and support beam hanging down and shorted out console spitting sparks or burning. "Warning! Core containment field failure! Anti-matter core breach in Five minutes!" sounded what must have been the computer. "Everyone" my other self shouted, bleeding from a cut above his left eye, "Get to the transporter. We have to abandon ship!" As more explosions rocked the remains of the bridge. "Caution! Unauthorised teleportation lock detected!" sounded the computer. The next second a red clone of the pink experiment on the floor disappeared in a flash of light. "Kala." My other self shouted as a fireball engulfed the area from which I was watching…

Unknown location

Matt's POV

I woke up with a start. That dream had been too real for my liking. I took stock of my surroundings. I seemed to be in some kind of holding cell of some kind. I thought back to what I could remember. I remembered Rick turning into a caffeine fuelled apocalypse which ate the pizza as well as the plate it was on and most of the table. I had attempted to stun him but that had just made things worse and he'd thrown me through the window. I spun round when I heard a moan behind me. It was Rick. "What happened?" he moaned "I feel like I've had half a gallon of lager." I was about to answer him when I noticed the absence of something important. "My uplink. It's gone." I screamed in genuine horror. The uplink was my only ticket home. Without it, I was stranded in this dimension with no way to get home. "Screw your uplink thing, where's Akira?" said Rick. "I'm over here" said a voice from the cell next door. "I told you not to give Rick cola." I walked up to the door of the cell. "Where are we?" I muttered out loud. "You are my guests." Said a voice from a speaker in one of the corners of the room. "But how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Ricardo Johnson, head of Pan Pacific industries bio-weapons division." A memory in my head woke up. "You're the nutcase who killed the crew of the U.S.S Honolulu." I said without thinking. I struck one of the unseen doctor's nerves. "How did you know that?" he shouted, and then he settled down and continued "Lord Splliten was right. You could be trouble. Your uplink device has quite interesting circuitry. Tell me how you made it and I won't use you for a guinea pig for the next batch of E.X.P-Virus." At those words I stopped talking, this crazyman had began making the virus. "Fine." Said Dr Johnson "I will give you until tomorrow to decide. Good day. Oh and even if you escape, we're on a Starship and I am the only one with access to the shuttle launch codes." And with that he switched off the speaker.

Normal POV

Matt, Rick and Akira sat gloomily in their cells, awaiting whatever it was that Dr Johnson had in store for them. "So much for saving the world." Moaned Matt. He had been in a negative mood ever since Dr Johnson had told him that his uplink was dismantled. "Hey, cheer up." Said Rick as they sat together on the only bed in the cell. "It's not your fault."

"Hey, who's that?" Matt said. There were footsteps going up to Akira's cell. Rick and Matt heard the cell door open then they heard Akira scream in fright. "AKIRA!" yelled Rick and he mindlessly ran at their cell door and went clean through it. Matt looked at the door wide-eyed at what he just witnessed. "No way!" Matt mouthed. He floated back to reality at the sounds of a struggle in Akira's cell. He listened until the sounds stopped then shook his head sadly, he'd liked Rick. Matt looked up as the door to his cell opened and prepared to see a battered Rick tossed back in. Instead he saw Rick and Akira standing in the doorway, grinning like Cheshire cats. Matt started grinning as well and said "Lets go kick Dr Johnson's arse."

Dr Johnson's private lab

Level 12: U.S.S Interger

"Dr Johnson, sir?" Said the tremoring voice of the head of security. "What is it? This had better be important." Said Dr Johnson, silently fuming with anger at the interruption. "The new test subjects have escaped. They were last seen heading for your location." Said the unlucky security officer on the other end of the intercom. "You will double the guard on level 12. Shoot them on sight. Do you understand me?" Commanded Dr Johnson "The transport pods are almost ready for their time jump to 2005. Nothing must go wrong." The officer on the intercom sighed with relief openly. "Yes sir. I will see to it personally." Dr Johnson terminated the connection and turned his attention to the red experiment pod on his worktop. The numbers 777 were visible on it. "You are going to make me very rich." He whispered to the dehydrated experiment. He had altered the programming slightly as Dr Hamsterviel had requested. The first non-experiment lifeform this creature saw would be its unshakable master. He was a genius. He began to bring up a different program marked 'Targeting orders'. Four images appeared on the screen, his four E.X.P-Class experiments. He had used the cloning templates of the four most powerful experiments that ever lived: 624, 625, 626 and 627. They would be indistinguishable from the real thing. That Lilo would never suspect anything until it was far too late. Dr Johnson half-heard the door to his lab open but paid it no attention. It was probably a cleaning bot. He was about to send 777's pod to the launch area to be loaded in its transport pod when a hand snatched it from him and a pulse pistol was pressed to his head. "Ah. The traveller, I presume. I trust the guards are still breathing." He said calmly his back still to Matt. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off." Said Matt through gritted teeth. "Well, I am the only one who knows the pod destruct codes." Said Dr Johnson coolly. The pistol was withdrawn and he was pushed out of his seat. Matt sat in his place and said "Tell me the codes or Rick will break your evil little neck." He gestured to an orange experiment that resembled 626. "A victim of the virus, no doubt." Rick and Akira both snarled at him "Fine. The code is 349AW45." Matt entered the code and pressed enter. A rumble could be heard and Matt, Akira and Rick rushed to the view window, only to watch with dismay as four black pods flew into the distance. Matt spun round with his pistol drawn shouting "You're dead. You little weaselling excuse for a human." But Dr Johnson had already fled and several guards with Plasma autorifles burst in and began firing at them. Matt, Akira and Rick dived behind Johnson's worktop and got a shower as a stray blast hit Dr Johnson's water jug. "Hey, what happening?" yelled Matt above the sound of plasma fire as the pod in his hand began to glow. It swelled up into a red energy orb and burst with a blinding flash of light. In its place was the red experiment that Matt had seen in his dream. It looked up at him and said one word: "Master?" Matt was taken aback. Usually he was called either Matt or 'Stop him!" but never 'Master'. "What are we going to do?" yelled Rick above the din that the guard's autorifles were making. "I don't know. We've got to deal with those guards first." Answered Matt. 777 looked thoughtful then extended two extra arms that were under its first pair and climbed over the top of the worktop. "She didn't last long." Shouted Akira. Matt noticed that the shooting seemed to have stopped. He peered over the top of their makeshift cover and saw the stunned bodies of the guards with Experiment 777 standing among them. "I have removed them, Master." She said, smiling pleasantly. "Wow." Was the only thing that Matt could say. Akira stepped up to 777 and asked "Is there a fast ship onboard that we could use?" "Of course." 777 answered and ran out into the corridor shouting "Follow me, Master." Matt just shrugged and He, Rick and Akira ran after 777.

U.S.S Interger docking bay

Matt, Akira, Rick and the newly activated experiment 777 ran into the docking area and stopped. Matt's face burst into a grin as he spotted the ship sitting in the launch tube. "Oh, yes!" he shouted, punching the air for joy. What was sitting before them was a timeship. He'd recognise one anywhere, maybe he could still get home when all this was over. They ran through the open hatch into the interior of the ship. When they reached the control room he stopped. This was the room from his dream. He sat down in the pilots chair and watched as his friends sat in the exact same places that he had seen them sit in the dream. "Let's go get that virus." Matt said as he felt the engines power up and the ship accelerate out of the Docking bay into space.

U.S.S Interger Bridge

Dr Johnson burst into onto the control deck, obviously furious. His joke of a security had not only, let this 'Traveller' person escape along with his accomplices, they had let him steal and activate X-777 and make off with the timeship that Lord Splliten had sent. Even now they were accelerating after the transport pods with the presumed intent of blowing them to atoms. "After them!" he screamed at an unlucky crewman "They must be stopped before they destroy those pods." Another crew member interrupted "Sir, I am reading two E.S.C (Earth Space Command) vessels on an intercept course with the timeship. Should we continue the pursuit?" Dr Johnson began to feel happier. Finally, a piece of good luck. "No, let the E.S.C take care of them for us." He said "Keep me informed."

Earth orbit

On board the timeship…

Matt looked at the picture on the viewscreen, there were the transport pods, containing the virus experiments. All they had to do was get in weapon range before the pods activated their time drives and Dr Johnson's plans were kaput. "Warning! Time drive signatures detected! Estimated time to activation: 1 minute" chimed the computer. "Alert! Incoming weapon fire." The bridge shook as whoever was firing scored a direct hit. "What the smeg?" Matt shouted as he fell of his seat "Who's shooting at us?" Akira looked at the console she was at for a second then answered "Its two ships from the earth defence fleet. They must think we're space pirates." Matt thought about what to do. Even splitter timeships were no match for 28th century defence cruisers in open combat. Another explosion caused an unmanned computer station to erupt in a shower of sparks. "Alert! Primary engines disabled." Said the computer calmly. The comms spluttered into life "This is Captain Hawk of the Earth defence cruiser, North Star. Your ship is disabled. Prepare to be boarded." Matt flopped down in the pilot seat and watched as the pods disappeared in flashes of blue light. 777 came up to Matt and said "What's wrong, Master?" Matt looked down at the red experiment and answered "We had to stop those pods that just time jumped but now we are about to get arrested, and you don't have to call me 'Master'." 777 walked over to the co-pilot controls and began to fiddle with the circuits underneath the console. There was a flash and the computer announced "Temporal signature locked! Charging time drive! Stand by!" Matt looked shocked, said "Nice work, 777." And fainted from shock.

Bridge of U.S.S North Star

"Captain. The pirate vessel is charging its hyperdrive." Said one of the crew. Captain Hawk stood up and ordered the comms opened "What are you doing? Stop your engines before you kill us all." There was a moment of silence, and then a voice came on the speakers. "I'm sorry but Matt seems to have fainted. Can I take a message?" Everyone on the bridge just looked gobsmacked. "Close the comms. Lock on to the ship with stun torpedoes and fire at will." Ordered Captain Hawk.

Bridge of the timeship

Everyone sat down in their seats and waited. Even Matt (who was still fainted) had been propped up in his seat and strapped in. The bridge began to shake as the two defence cruisers unleashed wave after wave of stun torpedoes. "Time drive charged." Announced the computer "Activating in 5…4…3…2…1…Engaging!"

Bridge of U.S.S North Star

Captain Hawk watched as the tiny ship disappeared in a flash of blue light. "That was no ordinary hyperdrive. Find out where they are going and inform the local defence fleet." He ordered. "Err. Sir?" said the sensor officer. "The ships engine signature isn't there. It's just disappeared." Captain Hawk just looked thoughtful "I wonder…"

Kauai Island

Date 12/06/2006

Unknown location

"Commander." Shouted a splitter grunt as he ran to the command centre that had been set up in the cave network. "Message from the Splitter lord for you. Sir." The commander turned to his computer and activated the comm. The face of the Splitter lord appeared. "Commander, My spy in the 28th century has informed me that Dr Johnson has sent the virus experiments to Dr Hamsterviel. Make sure his minion, Gantu finds them." The commander saluted "It shall be done." He said. "Good. There is one more thing though." Said the splitter lord "It turns out that the traveller is in pursuit of the virus experiments. Kill him. Get this right, we do not want a repeat of the U.S.S Honolulu, Commander Darleas." Darleas saluted again "I will see to his death personally."

END OF PROLOGUE

* * *

There we go! The prologue is finished.

I now have a new name for Lilo624. If you can't wait until the next instalment of the saga, her new name is posted in my profile. Thank you to everyone who sent me suggestions for names.

To author, Celebi: Any similarities between your experiment 623 aka Demon and my experiment 777 are completely accidental. X-777 is an original experiment that I came up with.

Everyone, please read & review. The more reviews, the better

There will be a delay before I post the next instalment while I come up with ideas. Also I have college work to do.

To all authors: THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER!

I am still seeking help in drawing my experiments. Please contact me at my e-mail if you can help.


End file.
